Never Feel Afraid To Tell Me Anything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie's injured in another fight at school, she's scared Rachel will be angry with her. Can Rachel, Apollo, and Zeus help her see that she doesn't have to be afraid? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Apollo, and Zeus.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to my other story "Just Because I Scold You Doesn't Mean I Don't Love You", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Never Feel Afraid To Tell Me Anything**

"Did you hear about that fight at the school?" Rook asked Gravattack.

"I did," the planet-like alien said. "Cassie was part of it, but she didn't fight back this time."

Rachel had been walking past the living room when she had heard that and stopped to listen. "Another fight at school?" She asked before feeling relief. "At least Cassie didn't fight back this time."

"But she was badly injured and she disappeared," Chromastone's voice said. "She's not answering her phone and I'm about to suggest to Rachel that we go find Cassie."

Rachel came around the corner. "If she's not answering her phone, chances are she turned it off," she said, making the three aliens look at her. "You guys are the only aliens here beside Apollo and Zeus."

"And Father already is searching for Cassie," Apollo said, coming up behind her. "He got concerned and has been searching for her. Hopefully, he'll find her soon."

"I wonder where she disappeared to," Rook said in worry.

In the meantime, Cassie ran through the woods, having run away from the school because she was scared and she didn't want Rachel to be angry that she was in another fight. Although she knew her aunt would listen as she had promised long ago, but the teenager was upset that the bullies caused another fight and she didn't want Rachel to be angry at her.

"Well there you are, Cassie," came a voice and she gasped in shock to see a Celestialsapien standing over her and she dropped to the ground, trying to scoot away from him. He cocked his head at her. "Oh, you're not trying to get away, are you?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Zeus," he replied. "You've heard of me no doubt."

Cassie's eyes widened. Four Arms had mentioned that two new Celestialsapiens had come to the Mansion and were named Apollo and Zeus. She swallowed hard and went to stand up, but her knees were shaking and she stumbled back to the ground again. Zeus then noticed the scratches on her arm and the bruise to her face and shook his head. "I think I'll personally deal with those bullies later," he said before moving towards her. "Come, little one. Rachel and the others are worried sick."

The teenager shook her head. "Aunt Rachel will be angry at this," she said.

The Celestialsapien shook his head. "She's not angry with you, little one," he said. "She was a little upset to hear there was another fight at the school, but she's very worried about you after hearing you got hurt in the fight."

Cassie looked at him and he held out a hand. "Come on," he said gently.

She took his hand and he helped her up, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her for a bit before he took for the sky, making Cassie cling to him. Though she wasn't afraid of flying, she still hung on so she wouldn't fall and felt a large hand gently rub her back. "It's alright, little one, I've got you," Zeus said reassuringly.

She nodded, but didn't relax until they were back on solid ground and in front of the Mansion. The muscular Celestialsapien carried her inside and set her down, but when she saw Rachel, she quickly turned and headed the other way.

This didn't escape Rachel's notice. "She's worried I'll be mad at her," she said.

"She did mention that, yes," Zeus replied.

"Father," Apollo said. "Why don't we help Rachel catch Cassie?"

Rachel smiled. "That's a great idea," she said. "It'll give you two a chance to bond with her too."

Cassie was in the bathroom that was just off of her room and she tried to take care of the bruises and scrapes when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders and jumped to find a Celestialsapien with two gold bands around each of his upper arms. His hands glowed gently and Cassie held still as the pain from the bruises went away. "How did you do that?" She asked, deciding that if this Celestialsapien helped her, he had to be one of the aliens living at the Mansion.

"Just one of a Celestialsapien's powers," he replied before gently guiding her into her bedroom where Zeus and Rachel were waiting.

"Cassie," Rachel said, going up to her, but the young girl looked away and went to move, but Apollo didn't let her go.

"Cassie, why are you afraid of your aunt?" He asked gently.

The teenager didn't reply, except her head dipped a little. "The fight," she finally answered.

Rachel gently pulled the young girl into a hug. "Sweetie, I heard what happened," she said. "And I'm glad you didn't fight back, but I'm also worried you go hurt. What happened?"

Cassie looked up at her. "It was the same bullies, only this time…they were speaking poorly of Mom and Dad," she said.

The older woman sighed. "Those bullies need to learn to keep their mouths shut," she said before looking back at Cassie. "And you were afraid I'd be mad because you got into another fight?"

The teenager nodded before looking up at her. "Are you?" She asked softly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you," she said in a firm, gentle voice. "And to prove that…,"

She nodded to Apollo, who scooped Cassie up and brought her over to the bed and Zeus chuckled. "How ticklish is this little one?" He asked curiously.

"Very ticklish," said the owner of the Grant Mansion.

Cassie began giggling, unable to help herself as she tried to escape, but the two aliens and her aunt had her and she squealed as six hands began tickling her. Zeus was tickling her neck, making her scrunch up her neck, but that didn't stop him. "I've got you, little one," he said before blowing a raspberry into her neck.

"EEEEEK! Not that!" She pleaded through her laughter, squealing when Rachel blew a raspberry onto her stomach.

"So, ticklish raspberries make you squeal, hmm?" Apollo asked before blowing a raspberry on the other side of her neck and making her laugh. "I think she likes them."

"Oh, she does," Zeus said. "Her laughter proves it."

Cassie again squealed and laughed as both her uncles and aunt tickled her for a bit longer before letting her up and she took a moment before looking up at her aunt and hugging her. "Sorry, Aunt Rachel," she said softly.

"Oh, Cassie," Rachel said, hugging her back. "Don't ever feel afraid to tell me anything, okay? I'll listen and help you as best I can."

The teenager nodded. "I know you will," she said before turning to Apollo and Zeus, the former smiling at her and the latter ruffling her hair gently. She turned to Apollo. "Is it true you were the police sergeant Aunt Rachel's known for years?"

"The same one, kiddo," Apollo said before playfully scooping her up and gently tossing her over his shoulder so that she was on her stomach on his shoulder and he playfully poked her sides, making her giggle. Zeus playfully caught her feet in one arm and tickled her feet with one hand, making her giggle and squeak before both Celestialsapiens let her up, chuckling in amusement before they pulled the girls into a warm group hug, which both returned just as warmly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
